Suite 2226
by goldentemptress
Summary: What lies behind the door of Suite 2226? Will Bella’s life ever be the same if she succumbs to the desire she feels for a forbidden lover? One-Shot entry to the Forbidden Love Affair Contest won 4th place, Rated M
1. Suite 2226

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight……but do own a midnight blue garter belt…..:)**

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents, the following is my entry for the Forbidden Love Affair contest being held by myself, bemylullaby, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss.**

**BE WARNED, this is rated M for a reason and contains adult language and adult themes. (IE: If you aren't old enough to buy porn, then you probably shouldn't be reading this) It also contains the theme of adultery, so if that topic offends you, then don't read this. I do not endorse adultery by any means, this is just a fictional story, so please do not send flames.  
**

**For contest rules and regulations, visit the C2 community of Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires, or visit any of the hosts' profiles. Submissions will be accepted for two weeks through a PM to any of the hosts' accounts beginning April 15****th**** and ending on April 29****th****, please stay tuned for updates on contest voting once all of the entries have been sorted. **

* * *

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** goldentemptress

**Title of One-Shot:** Suite 2226

**Pairing:** Bella & Edward

**POV: **Bella

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **Adultery

**Word Count:** 9,732

**Summary or Description: **What lies behind the door of Suite 2226? Will Bella's life ever be the same if she succumbs to the desire she feels for a forbidden lover?

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

* * *

As I looked down at the little white plastic card in my hand, I wondered how I let myself get in this deep. I wasn't this person, I wasn't the type of woman to do something like this. My husband loved me, and he would be appalled at my horrible behavior. It wasn't supposed to end up like this, I was never supposed to have these feelings, but I did.

It was wrong, and I knew it months ago when I started taking _his _calls. At first, it was innocent; he was young, and jaded. He needed someone outside of his parents who knew his situation who could give him advice, and he refused to go to anyone else. He trusted me, and we had known each other for years.

I really wasn't that much older than him, but still, there was a very distinct boundary in our relationship, and I let it get this far. I let myself get attached, and his persistence that I was the only person he felt he could truly talk to just added to it. I felt needed, something my husband and his long hours was not providing me. Being the young wife of a successful businessman was not easy.

The endless parties, company outings, late nights at the office, it was all too much for me at twenty-six. I had been with him forever, we had met when we were twenty and I never really had much experience with men before him. He used to be fun and loving, always taking me out dancing, or spending hours talking to me when we were supposed to studying.

The first time my husband made love to me, it was the most powerful thing I had ever felt in my life. Our sexual chemistry was just as palpable as our emotional bond. It wasn't just sex with us, it was never just sex with us. That was until six months ago when it all stopped. He was always tired; whenever he came home, he just sat around and turned into a vegetable. He never wanted to go out anymore, unless it was to one of his work functions, and then he paraded me around like a Barbie doll.

That was when the meetings started. _He_ would call, upset about school, and how his parents were treating him, and one night I had enough of being left alone when he was at the office, so I suggested that we meet.

It started off with us meeting in coffee shops, we would sit there for hours and just talk, and he could understand what I was going through, because he knew what my husband was like. He knew how he treated me now versus when we started dating, and he knew that it was wrong. He told me that no wife deserved to be neglected and that he would be there for me no questions asked and he promised not to take sides.

When he turned twenty-two a few months ago, things changed. He had never really broken out of his shell at twenty-one, being shy and worried about his schoolwork. Now that he was beginning to be happy with his courses, because of his change in major, which happened because of my persistence, he started branching out more and enjoying life.

It was as if he transformed overnight. One minute he was this painfully shy wallflower who I had been around since he learned to drive, and then the next, he was this force of nature who just wanted to have fun. When I asked him about it, he told me that I had given him the push he needed to realize that he couldn't just sit back and let life pass him by anymore.

Our meetings continued as normal for weeks, coffee, lunch, sometimes dinner, it all depended on when I was being left at home alone. My husband thought that it was great; he had always wanted us to be close, so he encouraged it. We weren't hiding it, and he was glad that someone was finally able to get to him. He had tried, but they had always butted heads since they were children. I could somehow provide him with the support no one else close to him could.

A few weeks ago, he called me as I was getting ready to go to bed, my husband was out of town at a business conference, and I was in the house all alone. He was drunk, and he said that he wanted me to go out to a club with him. He said that I needed to have fun, and that he would make sure that I did.

I kept trying to convince him that I was too old for the club scene, and that his friends didn't want to be hanging out with some old married lady, but he refused to take no for an answer and somehow, two hours later, I was in a college bar, laughing and having fun with him.

His friends were amazing, and they were all happy that I came out with them. He had told them about me, and our strange friendship, and they all wanted to meet me. They said that they had never seen him act like he was before and they wanted to meet the person responsible for breaking him out of his shell.

While we were there, I was intrigued; he had become highly attractive in the half dozen years that I had known him, and he had this way with women I never knew he was capable of. He was so confident, and somewhat arrogant about it, he knew that he was good looking, and he used it to his advantage.

Several times in the few hours I was with them, these young college girls would drag him out to the dance floor in the club. It was mesmerizing; I never imagined that he could move like that. The way his hips swayed from side to side, gyrating and grinding with the beat; it was raw and sexual, and I liked it. His large hands running down their sides, making these girls swoon over him. How his biceps would flex through the tight t-shirt that he was wearing. There was this little sliver of pale skin that I could see when he reached his hands up high enough, revealing the muscles around his abdomen, and that distinct v that had once been evident in my husband's physique.

I knew it was wrong to be thinking those things about him. He was five years younger than I was and I was married. It was so wrong, but as I thought back on that night days later, I couldn't help it. I was feeling these unhealthy, totally destructive feelings of attraction towards him. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't and that it was just because I was lonely, but that wasn't what I kept coming back to.

It was the fact that while I was watching him with these girls, he never took his expressive eyes off of me. Every move, every touch he gave to them, he did while keeping eye contact with me while I watched him. He knew I was watching, and from the smirk on his face the entire time, I think that he liked it. It made my palms sweat and my heart pound, and he knew that he was having that kind of affect on me.

I couldn't believe that he would do that to me, he knew our boundaries, the consequences for something like that were even worse for him. I was off limits to him, not just because of the fact that I was married, but because of _who_ I was married to. It wasn't right for either of us to even entertain an attraction, yet it was there, and it was undeniable.

Our conversations over the past week have been more and more intense, and he keeps sneaking little touches in when we talk. He'll touch my knee, or brush my hand, put his palm against he flat of my back when we are walking together, and it's like he's running an electric current through my body. I've never felt anything like it, even my husband doesn't make me feel like this.

_That_ is the reason I am acting so carelessly, _that_ is the reason I am standing in the lobby of this hotel with this tiny little key card in my hand, and _that_ is why I am actually contemplating going up to the suite he's probably waiting for me in right now.

My ring finger seemed to be taunting me, the shiny diamond sparkling in the dim lighting. I slid both rings off my finger and tucked them into the inside pocket of my purse as I took several deep breaths and pressed the up button next to the elevator.

I jumped a little when the elevator reached the lobby and made a loud ding as the doors slid open. There was no one inside and I quickly stepped in and pressed the door close button before I lost my nerve.

When he placed this key card in my hand this morning when we went to get coffee, he told me that it was just so we had a quiet place to talk alone. He told me that we needed to discuss what was happening like mature adults. I wanted to believe him, but the intense way that he was staring at me told me exactly why he gave me this, and I knew that by coming here, I was succumbing to our attraction to each other. It was wrong, and we both knew it, but there was no fighting it anymore.

As the elevator doors opened on the twentieth floor, I stepped out quickly and scanned the corridor for the room number he had whispered in my ear before he walked away this morning.

I stepped up to the door at room 2226, and raised my trembling hand up to swipe the key in the door handle.

_You can do this, it's just talking, you don't have to let things get out of hand._ I told myself, even though I knew it was a lie.

The fact that I was wearing a dark blue lace panty set complete with a garter belt and stockings under my dress proved that I knew that we weren't going to just be talking anymore. I knew this, and yet here I was, staring at the little blinking green light and pushing my hand down on the door handle.

As I stepped inside and closed the door, the lights were off, and the only thing I could see was the faint outline of him standing on the balcony. The drapes billowing in the night air as I walked towards him.

There was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket next to the large king sized bed, and I knew that I should just turn around and walk out the door and pretend this never happened, but I couldn't. We couldn't escape each other, it was fate, I knew that, he knew that, and if it didn't happen now, it was going to happen eventually.

At least if it was happening here, and while my husband was out of town, we weren't going to get caught. Maybe if I just got this out of my system, it would go away, the temptation of the forbidden fruit would be lost and I could just walk away. Sure it would be awkward, but he was young, he probably had dozens of conquests vying for his affections.

I was just steps away from him now, his tall form leaning over on the railing of the balcony. He was wearing a form fitting grey t-shirt and dark wash jeans slung low enough on his hips for me to see that there wasn't anything underneath them.

My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest as I stepped closer to him; he was still oblivious to my presence with the sound of traffic wafting up from the city below. I could feel a small trickle of sweat slide down the side of my neck and along my shoulder as I stepped closer to him. The August heat was billowing into the room through the doorway, but that wasn't why I was sweating; I was sweating because I was steps away from changing my entire life.

There was no going back from this. If I made this decision, if I let this happen, it would never be the same. Even if no one ever found out about this, I would know, and we would continue to share this secret every time we saw each other from now on. Holidays, birthdays, weddings, every single time we were in the same room together I would inevitably flash back to what happened this night, in this room, with this man.

I closed my eyes and took the last few steps towards him, immediately feeling the warm wind blowing along my bare shoulders, making the hem of my dress ripple as I reached out to touch his shoulder.

I could see the muscles of his back tense as I made contact with him, and his hand immediately left the railing and covered mine. It eclipsed mine in both its size and warmth and I shivered at the contact of our skin. I was immediately doused in this warm sensation, stemming from my hand, and it ignited a fire within me that threatened to destroy me; it probably would as long as I allowed this to continue.

"Bella," he whispered as he pulled on my hand and turned to face me. The way he said my name was intoxicating, I had heard it everyday of my life, but when he said it, it sent shockwaves through my entire body. His deep velvety voice was coaxing hidden desires out of me.

He reached over to cup my cheek with his large hand and when my brown eyes met his deep green ones, I couldn't help the involuntary shudder that swept down my spine taking in the beauty of the man before me. I had met him when he was an awkward teenager, but now he was anything but. He was a tall, lean, strong man, who seemed to be able to see to the very depths of my soul. His hair was tousled more than normal and I could tell that it was because he had been running his hands through it like he always did when he was nervous.

"Edward, I….." I breathed out as he continued to look lustfully into my eyes, the coarse pad of his thumb sweeping across my cheekbone.

A long pale finger came up to my lips to silence me, and before I could try to move it away, it was replaced with two warm, full, insistent lips. I moaned at the contact and instinctually parted my lips as they moved with his, increasing the fire coursing through my veins. His strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me flush against him, our bodies pressed up against each other as if they were one.

The feel of his chiseled torso, and his evident desire for me pressed up against me set a frenzy in motion, my hands immediately buried themselves in his luxurious bronze locks. I had always wondered what it would feel like to touch them, and the reality of it didn't disappoint.

I was surrounded with his heady masculine scent and it increased the flow of moisture between my legs. The trip up the elevator set my body in motion, and every touch, every brush of our lips together was fueling me further. I couldn't stop now, my body wouldn't let me, and as his hands moved down to my cup my thighs, every objection I had was instantly thrown out the window.

His long slender fingers dug into my flesh as his lips left mine and he drug them down my cheek, along my jaw, down my neck, and I gasped in surprise when they latched onto the sensitive skin above my collarbone. My hips bucked towards his instinctively and he growled against my neck as his hands slipped under the hem of my dress, finding purchase on the exposed skin just below the lace of the garter belt.

"Shit Bella, what are you wearing?" he grunted as his fingers fumbled with the straps holding my stockings up.

Coherent thoughts, much less speech were out of the question at that point and I hopelessly whimpered as his fingers released the clasps on the back of the garter belt and he squeezed the newly exposed skin while using his nose to push aside the tiny strap of my dress.

His teeth latched onto the strap and he pulled it fully off my shoulder painfully slow, exposing the swell of my breast visible above the demi cup of my strapless bra. Immediately his tongue darted out of his mouth, licking across the newly exposed skin as I made an embarrassing mewling noise; I could feel my face flush as he continued to attack me with his tongue and mouth.

When he began to slowly peel the tops of my stockings down on the back of my legs, I pulled his head down to my chest where he began to flick his tongue against my lace confinements, my nipples pebbling with his warm breath.

A gust of warm wind surged around the both of us, and I remembered that we were exposed on the balcony to the bystanders below. Even though we were twenty something stories up, I was still irrationally frightened, and somewhat aroused that we might be spotted.

I placed both of my hands on his warm cheeks and pulled his head away from me, a surprised whimper slipping out of his mouth as he reluctantly released my thighs from his strong hands.

My breath was coming out in large gasps and pants as I tried to formulate words that he might understand. When his soulful green eyes flashed with rejection, I brought his lips back to my own and placed a searing open-mouthed kiss on them, pleading with him to understand that I wanted this too. I managed to pull away long enough to whimper, "Inside," and then I found myself licking along his bottom lip as he reached back under my dress and pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist.

Once we were through the doors, he began to kiss along my neck again and my legs tightened around him and he groaned as his denim covered erection made contact with my lace covered center.

"Oh god, do you have any idea how long I have waited to do this to you?" he groaned as he pressed me against his erection, bucking his hips into me as he tried to kick off his shoes.

I couldn't even begin to contemplate the implications of a statement like that, I didn't want to know if he had been imagining this moment as long as I had. Luckily, before I could dwell on it he had kicked off his shoes and was lowering me onto the soft down comforter covering the large four-poster bed.

This had already gone farther than I had ever anticipated or even knew that I desired, but as he looked at me with his half lidded green eyes, I knew that I wanted this, no…..I needed this more than anything else. The connection we shared was a force of nature, and it was sweeping us both up into this haze of lust and other feelings that I wasn't prepared to be feeling towards him.

We stared at each other for several moments, both of our chests heaving with our labored breaths, each one daring the other to make the next move. I could see the muscles underneath his shirt flexing as he balled his hands into fists at his sides. He was fighting it, but I could tell from his intense stare that he wanted me, he was looking at me with the same intense gaze that he had when he was grinding himself into those girls in front of me at that club.

I could tell that his resolve was crumbling when his tongue made a sweep along his swollen lower lip and then he grunted, "Fuck it," right before he lowered himself on top of me, capturing my lips with his own again.

This kiss was different than the frantic ones that we had shared outside on the balcony, his lips were slowly moving against mine, his full lower lip between both of mine as his hands were rhythmically running up the sides of my dress. His tongue tentatively swept along my upper lip and I parted my mouth to his offering myself to him. Our tongues brushed up against each other reverently and he groaned into my mouth at the sensation.

My hands were roaming the strong muscles on his shoulders and upper back as he brought his hands down to my thighs and released the final two clasps on my garter belt. His long fingers hooked into the lace at the top of my stockings and he began to peel them from my heated flesh one by one, as our tongues continued their sensual dance.

When the stockings had each been rolled down to my knees, he leaned back and began to run kisses along my neck and down the front of my dress as he finished freeing my legs. As he reached my heels, he gently pulled them from my feet, along with the stockings, and dropped them to the floor at the foot of the bed with a gentle thud.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he gently cupped one of my ankles with his large hands and began running kisses up my leg as he made his way back towards me. He stopped when he reached the hem of my dress and leaned back to grip the hem of his shirt before he slowly pulled the offending garment from his body and tossed it over his shoulder.

Years spent in a pool were clearly evident as I unabashedly took in his pristine physique. His broad shoulders, firm pecs, and defined abs showed that he like to take care of his body, and I could feel the saliva pool in my mouth as I suddenly felt the urge to lick him.

Amusement was clear in his eyes as his mouth curled up into his signature crooked grin. He knew that I was enjoying the show, and as he crawled back up the mattress towards me I ran my hands up his chest and moaned at the sensation.

"You like what you see?" he taunted me in his delicious voice as I ran my fingertips along the indentations on his lower torso.

I dumbly nodded my head as he let out a low chuckle and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It's only fair that you show me yours, since I showed you mine," he said as he ran his tongue along the shell of my ear causing me to arch my body up towards him.

I grasped the hair at the back of his neck and roughly tugged him back to my mouth as he placed his full weight upon me. Our mouths crashed together forcefully as he began to tug at the hem of my dress. I arched my back towards him and lifted my hips into his so he could lift the material up until it was bunched up around my waist.

His large hands roamed the bare skin along my hips and thighs, and I moaned into his mouth when he grabbed my cheeks and ground himself into me. The friction was becoming unbearable, and we still had far too many barriers separating ourselves.

"Too many clothes," I mumbled as he began to suck on the soft skin behind my ear again, causing me to cry out when his teeth latched onto my earlobe and gave it a tug. He grunted in agreement and his hands began to tug at the lace scraps covering me.

His fingers found the clasp at the back of the garter belt and he deftly released the hooks and threw the tiny scrap of lace to the carpet beside the bed. I tried to reach forward to the button on his pants, but he grabbed my wrists and forced them above my head as he continued nibble along my neck.

"Stay," he commanded as he leaned back and knelt over me with his thighs straddling my legs tightly.

I complied with his wishes as he began to run a single finger along the skin of my hipbone. I tried to bite back a giggle as he continued his feather light touches, but when his finger traced over the top of my panties and down to the apex of my thighs, I couldn't hold in the moan that burst from my lips as I pressed my head back into the mattress.

"More," I whimpered as he lightly pressed his finger against my clit through the lace and began to run lazy circles around it.

His touches were driving me insane, and the cocky smirk on his face showed that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He was playing my body like an instrument with his talented fingers, and we hadn't even gotten very far yet. He was bound to drive me insane with lust by the time we even got our clothing removed.

I gasped when his finger pressed into me a little more firmly and my hips were squirming against his legs as he continued his teasing caresses.

Small moans and whimpers were echoing around us as he continued to tease me as he had me pinned down beneath him. My hands fisted in my hair as he brought his other hand to the top of my strapless bra and began to run his thumb over my left nipple. He wasn't even touching my bare skin yet and I could already feel the overwhelming tightening in my abdomen as he pushed me towards my release.

I was going to explode if he didn't do something soon, and I was beginning to wonder if it was worth breaking his command and forcing his hand. The thought of him dominating me like this, and maybe even punishing me was too much to bear as I leaned myself up and began to pull down the zipper on the side of my dress.

His eyes darkened as a low growl built in his chest and he grabbed my hands to cease my movements.

He leaned forward as he nudged my legs apart with his and settled in between them pressing his weight into me.

"Did I say that you could move?" he asked in a dangerously low voice as his face hovered inches above my own, my hands pinned to the bed underneath his.

I shook my head and he growled at me again before he crashed his lips into mine, pulling back shortly after. I was beginning to enjoy his game, my husband was never like this in bed with me, he was the dominant one, but he wasn't playful like this, and it was making me even wetter for him.

"Now if we try this again, are you going to stay still for me?"

I nodded my head and tried not to smile as he arched one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me, daring me to challenge him. Who knew that all these years he was capable of acting like this, I had never seen this side of him, and I wanted to see more.

"Good," he said as he slowly pushed my wrists above my head again and then lowered his fingers to the zipper I was trying to undo minutes earlier.

He pulled it all the way down agonizingly slow, and then said "up," as he leaned away from me.

I leaned up as far as I could from the mattress and he began to slowly pull the dress up from my waist and over my head, putting an arm around my back and holding me against him once it was off. He tossed the dress to the side of the bed and leaned his head forward to capture my mouth before he lowered me back to the bed.

The slow intense kisses returned and my fingers twitched to reach out to him as his hands grasped me by the hips and he ground his lower half into me.

I was going to implode if he didn't do something soon, and I was still convinced that he was wearing too many clothes, but I was enjoying our game too much to stop it. This wasn't about a quick romp to him, he seemed to be really getting into it, and the way that he looked at me when he was touching me was different than I was use to. It was like he was trying to memorize every inch of skin that was revealed to him. My body had never been worshipped like this, and between this touch, his smell, and the way that he felt pressed against me, I had a feeling that this was going to be the most intense sexual experience in my life.

"God Bella, you look so sexy underneath me," he said to me softly as he kissed me on the side of my neck before he slid down my body; leaving a trail of wet kisses along my shoulders, across my stomach and down to my thighs.

My hands were gripping the pillow underneath my head tightly as he ran his nose along my panties and inhaled deeply. Every move he made was foreign to me, but my body had never felt so responsive before; I was hyperaware of every single touch he was giving me. I wished that I could touch him too, because it was driving me insane not to explore his body, but I was going to try to enjoy myself while he was so bent on pleasuring me.

He began to slowly slide the stops of my panties down my hips, kissing my skin softly as he made his way down.

The tension was killing me; it had almost been a month since I had release at the hand of someone besides myself. Even then, it had been rushed and he had resigned to lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head while I controlled everything. He didn't even touch me, and afterwards, he kissed me on the forehead, rolled over, and went to sleep.

Once my panties were down around my ankles, he stepped off the end of the bed, maintaining eye contact with me, pulled them off the rest of the way, twirled them around his finger and dropped them to the floor. He was beyond cocky, and he was obviously in control, but it was amazing nonetheless.

While I was still watching him, he brought his hands to the button on his pants and flicked it open quickly. I licked my lips in anticipation, because I knew that I would not be disappointed with what was underneath them, and waited. Excruciatingly slow, he lowered the zipper, and pulled the flap open before he began to lower them down his long legs.

My assumption from earlier was correct, and when he had lowered them past his hips, his erection sprung free from its constraints.

I sucked in a breath as I took in his appearance and I rubbed my legs together to try to create some friction. He was beautiful, there was no other word for it. The broad shoulders, slim hips, defined muscles, toned legs, they were all beautiful, but those things paled in comparison to what had been hiding under his pants.

It was larger than I was use to, and but it seemed proportional considering his substantial height. I had never really considered that part of the male anatomy all that attractive, but I found myself aching to touch it, it was beautiful.

He seemed to be pleased with my reaction, and I almost lost it and jumped off the bed at him when he took his hand and ran it down his length while looking at me. When he released himself, I licked my lips as he began to crawl back up the bed, and I could swear I could see him twitch when I arched myself up against him as he settled himself in between my legs.

His hands slid up my stomach and curved up to cup my breasts through my bra as he brought his lips to my neck. When he pulled down one of the cups with his fingers and trailed his tongue down to my nipple, I arched against him and moaned at the sensation of his mouth on my chest.

He brought one hand down my side slowly and ran his fingertips down over my hip, teasing the sensitive skin as he moved his large hand to cup the back of my thigh and bring it up so my foot was laying flat against the bed beside him. I was panting and writhing as his hand began to run across the top of my thigh and down to my center.

"Touch me," I whispered breathily as I fought to keep my hands still.

He chuckled against my chest, the vibrations sending a shockwave through my body and I tried desperately not to rub myself against his chest. His fingers began to run along the patch of sensitive skin at the side of my hip as he began to nip and tug at my nipple, causing me to moan and throw my head back again.

When I arched my back up towards him again, he reached around the back of me with one hand and unhooked my bra, sliding it off of me and throwing it to the side without breaking contact with my skin. He began licking and nuzzling the underside of my breast and ran a line of kisses up the center of them while his lower hand continued its torturous trail up and down my thigh, never touching me where I wanted him the most.

"Please," I whimpered as he began to tug at my other nipple with his teeth lightly. I resorted to begging, and he just sat back and chuckled at me as he rubbed his hardness against my thigh; he really was trying to torture me.

"Please let me touch you," I begged as I pounded my fists into the pillow above my head. If sexual frustration was capable of killing someone, I was surely going to die.

His hands made their way back up my body and he gently pried my fists open and laced his fingers with mine as he began to kiss his way back to my mouth. I was completely overheated and wound up tight; so when his lips softly pressed against mine, I bucked up against him and sucked his lower lip into my mouth.

He moaned against me and I could feel the tip of him press against my upper thigh, dangerously close to my wetness. If I just pushed my hips up slightly he would be right there, and it was taking all of my self-control to let him lead me. He was the one who arranged this, initiated this, and he was in complete control and he knew it.

When I bit down on his lip, he bucked his hips into me with a groan, and then he released my hands and began pinching and kneading my breasts as his tongue thrust forcefully into my mouth.

I tried to coax him by pressing my hips against his, but then he pulled away from me panting, holding onto my hips tightly.

"God Bella, you are going to make me lose control," he panted, his lips hovering above mine as he fought against his urges.

"Do it," I said breathily, looking deep into his eyes. "Do it, lose control, take me, I need you, please."

I could see the struggle in his eyes as he stilled himself above me, our chests pressed tightly together, moving against each other with each breath. It was almost as if he was afraid of actually touching me like that, there was no going back from this, the second he entered me, he was claiming my body, and that had more implications than either of us could begin to deal with.

My eyes probably reflected the same emotions, I knew this was wrong, I knew this meant betrayal and throwing away my vows, but I had never, not once, in my entire life felt a connection this intense before. This went way beyond my physical attraction to Edward, this went bone deep, I was drawn to him in a way that frightened and excited me at the same time. He understood me, we knew everything about each other, he knew my deepest secrets and hidden flaws, and still he wanted me, and I him.

I lifted my hand and gently ran it through his hair. I knew it was a tender gesture, but we were teetering on the edge of this and I needed to know if we were jumping into the void together. His eyes closed as he leaned his head into my hand, humming lightly at the sensation of my fingers on his scalp.

"Bella, I…..," he started, his eyes opening and flashing with something other than the lust we had both been feeling.

"I know, I'm scared too," I said softly, I really was, I was terrified, but I also knew that if I denied this, it would eat away at me.

He leaned forward and kissed me, it was closed mouthed, and soft, but it expressed so much. It was his promise that we were in this together, and strangely enough, I felt safe with him.

As my other hand ran along his side, he positioned himself above me so he was supported by his elbows on either side of my chest. He slowly ran his hands through my hair, pushing it away from my face, caressing my cheeks with each pass.

I could feel him twitching at my opening, he was still hesitating, but there was something else in his eyes, something burning in those deep green pools that was slowly working its way to the surface with each pass of our hands.

Without any further hesitation, he placed his lips on mine, his tongue instantly seeking the warmth of my mouth as his head slipped though my lips. We both moaned into each other's mouths at the sensation and I lifted my hips slightly as he continued to push into me. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I let out a long shuddering breath against his lips as I adjusted to him.

He was frozen above me, his arm muscles straining as he fought to keep his composure. I was filled completely, it was as if we were pieces of the same puzzle, we fit, perfectly.

After a few moments, he began to rock his hips against mine gently, and I eagerly met each movement with one of my own. His hands moved from my hair to my shoulders, and his mouth began to run long wet kisses along my jaw and down my neck as I arched my chest against him.

I couldn't get close enough to him, we were completely wrapped up in each other, and he was inside me, and moving, and yet I had the urge to crawl inside of him. Even in this intimate act, we still weren't close enough and as he picked up the pace, lightly thrusting in and then pulling back out, I could feel emotions stirring inside of me that had never been let out.

"God, being inside of you is like heaven," he whispered in my ear as his hips began to grind against mine, one of his hands moving down to grip me forcefully by the hip as our movements became more urgent.

Every stroke made my body come alive for him, the burning sensation spinning out of control. Little beads of sweat were running down my body, and the heat was unbearable being underneath him, having him all around me, I was suffocating in the most intoxicating way, gasping for breath, overcome by passion.

He was whispering things in my ear, kissing my cheeks, and chin, and mouth as his warm breath fanned out over my face. He smelled like honey soap and spices, warm, and inviting, and it filled all my senses as I returned each small kiss on his shoulders and his strong neck, running my hands up and down his strong muscular back, feeling the perspiration, my hands sliding over his smooth skin.

I could feel the muscles in my legs tensing, and I could tell by his movements that he was right there with me as we fought to keep this connection. Once this was over, there were no guarantees, this could be it for us; the only time we could ever truly share ourselves with each other. I wanted to savor every moment of him inside of me; each stroke driving me closer to the edge, each movement of his long lean muscles bringing me to the brink.

I lifted my legs up and threw them around his hips as he continued to push into me and he groaned against my neck at the sensation, the deeper angle this allowed him to be inside of me. I was rocking with him, forcing my hips into his, the friction pushing me even further towards release.

The tingling sensation was starting my toes and slowly working its way up through my legs as his movements became harsher, less controlled.

"Harder," I whispered in his ear between moans as his hair fell down into my face.

He leaned back and brought one of his arms up so he could hold onto the headboard as he angled his hips and drove further into me. His green eyes held mine in an intense stare as he continued to push into me deeper each stroke, fighting it, I could see his arms tense, and his other hand was fisted into the pillow above my head.

He leaned back a little further and brought his arm up next to my side, holding himself away from me as he drove into me. The new angle was hitting me over and over again in the most intense place and I could feel my muscles beginning to sporadically tense around him.

"Oh, god……right there…," I panted as one of my legs dropped back to the bed. I was writhing around him, fighting to maintain control.

His mouth quirked into a small smile and one of his eyebrows was raised as he continued to repeat his action over and over again, my moans getting increasingly louder with every stroke. He was proud of himself for making me feel this way, the cocky bastard knew exactly what he was doing and from the look on his face, he was enjoying it.

I brought one of my hands around my hip as I arched myself off of the bed, reaching around to stroke his balls as he was holding himself over me. I had never done this before, but I knew that it would drive him insane and I wanted to have that same control over him that he obviously had over me.

I began to softly massage and knead the skin between my fingers and his hips began to jerk as he let out a low groan.

"Fuck," he grunted as he brought his hand down from the headboard and smacked it down to the side of my head, throwing himself into his movements. I could tell I was getting to him and brought my hand back around my stomach.

I held onto his hip with one hand and ran the other along my stomach up to my breasts and back down while he watched me. He was panting, and his hair was hanging down in his face as he tried to maintain control.

It was my turn now, my turn to play with him, to tease him, to drive him out of control. He was always so in control and I wanted him to just let go.

I continued to slide my hand lower and lower. I licked my lips and gasped as my fingers reached my clit. His eyes darkened as he watched me flick my fingertip over my swollen flesh. My hips jerked into him as I continued to lightly run my finger over myself.

His control was waning, and I was getting closer and closer with each movement of his hips. I was so close, and I just needed a little bit more to drive myself over the edge, and I wanted to bring him with me, we were in this together.

The deep green eyes were flickering between my eyes and watching me touch myself as he continued to hold himself over me. I removed my hand and his brows furrowed as I slowly brought two of my fingers to my mouth and licked them. His eyes flashed with something indecipherable as I spread the moisture out over my fingers and then slowly moved them down my body.

He growled as I returned my fingers to myself and began to press them more firmly into my skin. I was right there, on the edge, just waiting for him to drive me into that warm oblivion. His chest was heaving above me as he angled his hips again and began to thrust into me more forcefully.

"Yes," I gasped out as I began to feel the contractions of my muscles around him; those first tremors that sent the endorphins running through my body on the brink of an orgasm.

"Fuck Bella," he grunted as he continued his torturous pace, driving my head into the pillow with each movement.

My back began to tense and arch as my orgasm built speed. Both of my legs dropped to the bed and I pushed up with my feet so my hips met his at each thrust.

"Oh god Edward, let go, come with me," I moaned out as he continued to pant and groan above me, maintaining eye contact with me as my muscles began to clench around him forcefully.

"Bella, mon belle Bella," he moaned out as I could feel him harden and flex inside of me. God, this man was speaking French to me in the throes of passion as I was in the middle of the most intense orgasm, he really is perfect.

With two more harsh strokes, his body stilled and his back arched out as every muscle in his arms and neck tensed. I brought my hands around and forced him inside of me further as I felt him release into me in forceful bursts. I could see stars in my vision and ringing in my ears as I was riding the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced in my life. My entire body was numb, and my hips were jerking into his with aftershocks as I could feel each subtle movement of him inside of me.

As my muscles began to relax, and the flashes in my vision subsided, he collapsed to his elbows, gasping and fighting for air as he laid wet kisses along my collarbone and neck. I was smiling blindly as I ran my hands up his sides and back, basking in the afterglow with this amazing man. Sex had never been like this for me before, it was an amazing release, and I had felt something before, but this was what they talked about when they meant that sex could be earth shattering.

I could feel his sides twitch as I slowly brought my fingertips up his soft skin, and I could feel him smiling against my neck as his breathing returned to normal. I giggled as I touched a particularly sensitive spot near his hip and he jerked into me.

"Stop tickling," he moaned into my ear as I ran small circles over the soft patch of skin.

"Make me," I teased him as I brought my other hand to the other side of his hip and mirrored my actions.

He growled into my shoulder and bit down lightly. I jerked my hips towards him in reflex, and we both moaned, feeling him twitch inside of me.

I never wanted this to end; I wanted him to stay inside of me forever. I didn't want to break this connection, I wanted to stay wrapped up with him and escape reality for just a little longer.

He began to kiss me lightly on the side of my neck and brush the sweaty hair off my cheeks with his fingertips as we laid in the dark silence of the room. I turned my head and kissed his cheek as I drew my hands up his back and over his shoulders.

His head tilted towards me and his lips lightly brushed against mine. I responded in kind and he framed my face with his large hands as we continued our slow, soft kiss. I expected this to be awkward, but it wasn't, at all. It was intimate and slow, and I could feel every ounce of passion he was pouring into this kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled back slightly, both of us panting, my legs tense around his thighs as he lay there inside of me.

I smiled shyly as he gazed into my eyes and I whimpered as I could feel him slowly pull himself out of me. He rolled me onto my side with him, and brought an arm around my back and drew me close to him so our chests were pressed together.

He reached forward and kissed my cheek lightly as he hugged me to him and placed his chin on the top of my head. I didn't know what to say to him, how do you tell someone that they just gave you the most intense experience of your life? Especially considering the circumstances, what if he thought this was a mistake? I know that I didn't but there were no guarantees from him. Sure he was tender, and the words he said to me were more than just things you say to someone in the heat of the moment, but this was new, and scary, and the reality of things were starting to settle into my chest.

How could we even continue this? Would we just meet here? What would I do when I went home and had to face _him?_

I couldn't even begin to think about the ramifications of what we had just done, and the thing was, I didn't even really care, this was worth it, he was worth it. All the trouble and pain and destruction this could cause, was worth it. But was I worth it to him?

"Bella?"

"Hmmm," I hummed against his chest.

"I'm going to go shower, would you like to join me?" he asked in a whisper, his voice cracking slightly.

I nodded my head against his chest and he unwrapped himself from me and climbed off of the bed, offering his hand to help me off as well. Always the gentleman, even after something like this.

As he pulled me to my feet, he kissed me lightly on the top of my head and curled an arm around my waist as he led me towards the bathroom.

It was large and open, and even though it was dark, I could see our reflection in the mirror ahead of us. His goofy grin reflected mine, and I felt a little more at ease as he turned the knob and a dim light flooded the room.

There was a large glass enclosed shower stall to the right of the large mirror. He released me, and I slipped into the small separate water closet and closed the door as he pulled open the glass door and pulled the lever to start the spray of water.

When I finished and opened the door, the room was starting to fill with steam and he was leaning against the countertop with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for me. His bronze hair was sticking up in disarray and he was smiling at me as I shyly strode back towards him.

He pushed himself away from the counter and enveloped me in his arms, pressing me against his warm chest.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he reached behind him to re-open the shower door.

He grabbed me by the hand and led me into the large tiled stall and we stood under the spray of water staring at each other for several minutes.

He sighed and reached behind me to grab a washcloth and squirted a small amount of soap from one of the small bottles inside of the ledge in the corner of the shower.

Edward began to wash my body slowly, bringing the soft cloth over every inch of my body. I watched him as he took in every inch of me, slowly caressing and cleaning me. When he was finished, he positioned me under the spray and reached over to lather some shampoo into his large palms.

He kissed me on the cheek and began to rub the shampoo through my hair, carefully combing out the tangles with his fingers. I closed my eyes as he continued to wash my body reverently. When he was finished I opened my eyes and smiled at him, and began to return the favor.

His body was so long and every part of him had lean and defined muscles as I ran my hands over the planes of his back, and down his legs. I hadn't really gotten a good look at him in the darkness of the bedroom, but now that I was, I was still in awe of him.

Once we finished our shower, he turned off the water and leaned out the door to grab two of the large fluffy towels from the rack hanging on the wall.

We dried each other off in silence, I still didn't know what to say to him. I was afraid of what he might say back to me, if I broke the silence, the spell we had over each other might fade and I didn't want it to become awkward.

When we were dry, we wrapped the towels around our bodies and walked back into the bedroom, he was following closely behind me, but he still wasn't touching me.

I stood at the foot of the bed with my back to him and wondered how this was all going to work again, was this the only night I would have with him? If it was, I didn't want to talk about things, I just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted; before the sun came up and everything changed again.

Just as I was beginning to turn to talk to him, the low melody of my cell phone began to ring out from my purse and I rushed over to where it had ended up in a chair by the door and pulled it out.

I knew who it was, and I was instantly panicking as the gravity of what I had just done was kicking in. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed the talk button and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said timidly, willing my voice not to crack.

"Hey Bells, I was just checking in, we just got back to our rooms," he said in a tired voice.

"How did it go today?" I asked, wishing I could see what Edward was doing behind me; I could hear his harsh breathing and knew that he was standing behind me while I was talking.

"Same old shit, you know how boring these conferences can be. Oh, the real reason I called is because my mom wanted to see if you had talked to my brother. She can't get a hold of him and needs to see if he is going to come to your birthday dinner in a few weeks. Do you know where he is?"

My heart began to beat erratically in my chest. How was I supposed to tell my husband that his little brother was currently standing behind me wearing nothing but a towel after he had just given me the best sexual experience of my life?

I took a few shaky breaths and responded as normally as I could.

"Um, no, I don't know where he is right now, I'm sure he's probably on campus studying or something, but I will tell him to call home if I see him," I said quickly, knowing that I was now going to hell.

"Oh, alright, well I'm really tired and I think I am going to head to bed, I'll talk to you later honey, I love you."

"Um, you too Em, goodnight."

As the line on the other end went dead, I began to take in deep breaths as I closed my phone and dropped it back into my purse.

I was afraid to turn around, to see the look on his face when he realized who I was just talking to. I couldn't handle this, I couldn't handle it if he regretted this.

Before I could even try to will myself to turn around, two strong arms embraced me from behind and he pulled me against his solid chest.

He leaned down and kissed the side of my neck before he whispered something in my ear that made my heart race out of control.

"Bella, you are lucky that my brother doesn't know you as well as I do, because you are the world's worst liar. Now come back to bed before I have to drag you there…."

It was official, I was going to hell, and I was going to love every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think, it was my smut-tastic debut, and I hope it got you all hot and bothered. *fans self over the Suiteward* **

**Yeah, so I totally goofed on the french translation, I blame it on sleep deprivation, and miztrezboo for coming up with that rule for the contest, so yeah, it's changed, Bella is not handsome anymore....LOL....;)**

**After the contest is over, this will be the basis for a new story entitled Brotherly Devotion, make sure to put me on author alert if ya wanna know when it is posted......;)  
**


	2. Brotherly Devotion is Posted!

**Alrighty people, Brotherly Devotion chapter one is now up, enjoy!  
**


End file.
